


[Spirk] Guide Me When I Am Lost

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, But I have to, Dark, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, I want to write something about feminism, It is hard to me to write something like this, Jim have 6 child, Khan raped Jim and forced him become his omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Jim, Omega!Kirk, Please read tags before this work, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rewrite
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Khan要企業號把Jim跟他的船員交出來，並公開Jim的真實性別。一些安全小組控制了艦橋，並將Jim交給了Khan。Khan標記了Jim，建立了自己的殖民星球，實行了他們的法律，Khan因此成為Jim合法的配偶……警告：ABO　A!Khan　O!Kirk　強迫婚姻　強迫懷孕這篇是 Spirk 文，不分攻受，因為沒有必要。最終如何還沒有想好：我不確定會是什麼結局。





	1. Chapter 1

他現在的頭髮很長。金色髮絲仍然柔軟，就好像棉花一樣；金色的髮又像熟成的麥田，風拂而低垂，一如以往。Spock摸了摸熟睡中男人的金髮，這觸感，這感覺……Spock幾乎無法控制自己。過去五年，他曾無數次想起Jim，他所認定的T'hy’la。那時他還以為Jim是個Alpha，一定是他哪裡出了狀況才會對一個Alpha有感覺，因此遲遲未敢將自己的情感宣諸於口。Jim曾屢次表現出對Omega的興趣，因此他才怎樣都沒料到，Jim竟然是一個Omega，活脫脫的Omega，天生的Omega。   
  


 

他們不願意再回想，然而事實是，他們的存活只是僥倖。Khan奪取復仇號以後，要求他們交出Jim，否則只有死路。當時Jim願意前往，不過被擋了下來。在艦橋的人，沒有人希望他們敬愛的艦長犧牲——大家都深知，若是去了，下場是什麼。

  
  


直到Khan在全艦上廣播，將Jim的真實性別公開。

  
  


_ 「他是一個Omega，他隱瞞了真相。」 _

  
  


_ 「你們竟願意給一個Omega領導嗎？呵呵，看你們現在的處境。」 _

  
  


_ 「一個Omega交換全艦的平安，很公平，不是嗎？」 _

  
  


_ 「你們的命運，應該掌握在自己手裡，而不是一個Omega。」 _

  
  


_ 「把Kirk跟我的組員交給我，換取你們的命，我給你們十分鐘考慮。」 _

  
  


通話結束以後，Jim要他去看魚雷的進度，Spock雖然有疑慮，但仍然去了。

 

因為Jim告訴他：「Khan說的都是心戰，我們唯一能贏的籌碼是魚雷。我會在這裡跟他談判，你快去確認進度。」

  
  


Spock聽從了。

  
  


_ 「這裡是Kirk，我們遭受前所未有的危險，請放心，Mr. Spock已經在處理了，請相信我們一定能夠再次化險為夷， _ _ 你們都是最好的，相信你們自己， _ _ 結束。」 _

  
  


這是他的最後一次全艦廣播。   


 

魚雷的轉換最終只轉了一半，因為時間不夠，那時候在下面的Spock並不知道，艦橋上已經被安全部控制了。一群手持槍械的人，用槍對準艦橋上的每一個人，並將Kirk制伏，抓住。

  
  


並且被當作東西，交給了敵人。

  
  


_ 「Spock，他們要傳送魚雷跟Jim你們快上來啊放開我——」 _

  
  


_ 「Nyota？」 _

  
  


知道了不對勁的瓦肯人迅速趕往艦橋，卻發現電梯被控制了，他只好改爬梯子。速度再快卻阻止不了那些人，等他到艦橋時，Jim已經在Khan那裡了。

  
  


安全小組告訴他，現在他是企業號的艦長了。

  
  


_ 「你們可真大方，把這麼香甜的Omega送給我，」雖然肉眼無法看見，但Khan肯定釋放了他的信息素，因為Jim的眼神變得渙散，迷茫……「但是你們真叫我噁心，叛徒沒有活下去的權利。」 _

  
  


那些安全小組譁然，想要跟Khan談判卻沒有用，因為他們被魚雷打中，艦身炸裂，正迅速下掉。

  
  


然後復仇號開走了，似乎是認定他們沒有生路，所以連最後一擊都不願意施捨。

  
  


  
那些叛變的人最後受到審判，每一個都無法再進入艦隊。另一半的超級人類被秘密安置起來，繼續沉睡。後來，聯邦主要將心力花在重建與增加防禦能力上，對於Khan，雖然積極尋找，卻無消無息。

  
  


直到無畏號意外探測到Ceti Alpha VI的爆炸，才知道他們的下落。開戰了，無畏號的狀況很慘，但由於企業號與其他船艦即時趕到，最後戰況扭轉過來。

  
  


Khan失蹤，他們原來以為能在那艘穿梭艇上找到人，卻沒想到他們找到的是亟欲擺脫他們兩方的Jim。

  
  


身懷六甲的Jim。

  
  


穿梭機被牽引進企業號，安全小組強行進入並暈擊裡面的人，冷靜下來才發現暈擊了一大四小，都不是目標，因而趕緊送去醫療灣。

  
  


孩子與懷孕的Omega被暈擊是件嚴重的事，而這個Omega還是失蹤已久的Kirk就更是大事……

  
  


幸好穿梭機是給企業號攔截，幸好是他們照顧Jim……

  
  


Jim還沒醒。

  
  


當年他被Khan綁架時，才二十七歲，現在三十二歲，身邊跟著四個孩子，還有兩個在他的腹中。  
  
  
  
「那狗養的！」當發現這個事實以後，企業號首席醫官無法遏制自己的怒火：「那個混帳把Jim變成一個生產工具！五年六個孩子？真是瘋了！他才三十二歲呀！再怎麼樣也不能讓一個Omega在短短五年孕育六個孩子！」他歇斯底里：「我不敢想像，如果我們沒有找到Khan，沒有找到Jim，我不敢去計算他這一生可能會有多少個孩子！」  
  
  
  
「一個Omega大約於十五歲性成熟，那時候開始發情期，開始能夠生育，一直到五十歲左右結束，所以……如果我們沒有找回Jim，從二十八歲開始計算到五十歲，Jim這一生至少會有二十二個孩子。」  
  
  
  
「該死的！Spock！不用你提醒我！」  
  
  
  
醫生拉起Jim的右手，手腕上無數條用刀劃過的痕跡令他心碎。他是Jim多年的好友，自然再了解他不過，以Jim的個性，沒有嘗試了結自己是不可能的……但無論如何他都活下來了。  
  
  
  
「Spock，我想跟你談件事。」Bones說：「這裡不方便，我們到裡面談談。」  
  
  
  
Spock挑起眉頭，跟著醫生的腳步來到他的辦公間。  
  
  
  
「電腦，設定機密模式。」McCoy說道：「小心為上。Spock，我想跟你談談現在的情勢。」McCoy臉色嚴肅地看著他：「你有沒有從上面那裡聽到什麼？」  
  
  
  
「你說的是艦隊對於Jim的處置與安排，是嗎？」  
  
  
  
「廢話！」  
  
  
  
「不樂觀，醫生，非常不樂觀。」Spock的語調帶著一點忿恨，醫生很確定他聽到了那樣的情緒：「這是由於Jim隱瞞自己真實性別，過去曾經依靠作弊通過小林丸號測試……艦隊那裡對他的誠信非常質疑；加上，他被Khan擄走五年，被對方標記，他是對方的伴侶……」他不願意這麼說，這些卻是不可忽視的事實：「在Khan的星球，Ceti Alpha V，他是對方所合法擁有的Omega，並且也是Khan兒女的生身父親，聯邦偏好用外交手段來解決紛爭，若Khan採取這方面的手段，聯邦會怎麼處理是很難推斷的……我的意思是，Jim若想再回艦橋，有其難度；但他是聯邦合法公民，聯邦或會替他爭取權益。這中間有很多細節，也牽扯了星際間的政治……」  
  
  
  
「天殺的，跟我猜測的一樣！」Bones搔了搔頭：「那個混蛋自己建立了一個星球，還試圖與克林貢建立關係……他們的星球有法律，有文明，所以我們就應該把他們當做一個國家，然後依法行事？他可是綁架了我們艦長的人——我的天，所以聯邦想承認那個天殺的超級人類是 **合法強姦** Jim嗎？」

  
  


「然而，若我們不按照法律，以後會有更多的問題，法律是我們的底線。」

  
  


「卻不應該是我們的 **道德底線** 。」

  
  


「確實。然而這個問題太複雜，因為交戰的關係，他們人員傷亡慘重，是否依照國與國的關係處理還無法確定……」

  
  
  


「我現在只天殺的希望Jim對當年那些人提告，想到他們拿著相位槍，架著他，把他當籌碼，我就不能忍受！已經是二十三世紀了，為何還有那樣的情事發生？看，把Jim害成這個樣子……」  
  
  
  
Spock看著醫生憤怒的眼神，一時間說不出話。  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
在兩個過去的好友離開後，Jim睜開雙眼，布滿紅色血絲的藍眼環顧四周，他在醫療灣。醫療灣的單人病房，真可笑，真諷刺，這裡是他最熟悉的地方，卻也是他的夢魘，畢竟過去五年他長期住在相似的環境裡。

  
  
  


可笑極了。  
  
  
  
過去五年，是地獄。首先，被Khan關在禁閉室，被他用手指強姦；後來，他在艦橋再度遭受Khan的侵犯，然而這次他迷失了自己，迷失在情慾的流動裡，失了魂，也失了永久的自由。  
  
  
  
他被標記了，被不喜歡的人狠狠咬了一口，被殺了Pike的人標記了，被狠狠地注入對方的信息素，周身散發著那個人的味道，他覺得好噁心，好想吐，可是他無法自己將那腺體挖出體外。  
  
  
  
生殖腔被狠狠撞開，Alpha的結狠狠卡死在他的腔口，他被狠狠地灌入大量的精液，腿失去了知覺，失去了支撐身體的力量。  
  
  
  
他被抱回Khan的船艙，在那裡有他的枷鎖。  
  
  
  
最後，他的孩子成了他永遠的枷鎖。  
  
  


 

這二十七年來，他隱瞞自己真實性別的原因 ，就是不希望被當作生產工具，不希望當次等人。他知道作為一個Omega的無奈是什麼，因為有些人永遠不當你是個人，永遠是個附屬品，甚至只是傳宗接代的工具。這樣的夢魘，他沒想過真的發生在自己身上。當他被安全小組制伏，把他交給Khan的那一瞬間，他失去了光明。

  
  


前途一片黑暗。

  
  


最憎恨的事，發生在了自己身上。

  
  
他懷孕了，因為自己被強暴。他懷孕了，懷了他恨的人的孩子。原本以為懷上孩子，自己的處境會好一些，只要好一些，他就很感激了。可是沒有，雖然Khan不再對他暴力相向，可是他的精神折磨，令Jim每天都想自殺。  
  
  
  
「這件藍色的衣服，很襯你的眼睛。」Khan將一件藍色的洋裝拿給Jim，Jim接了過去，無言地看著那件衣服。  
  
  
  
「穿上去。」  
  
  
  
「我……我不想再穿藍色了……」戰戰兢兢地說話，因為怕拳腳相向。可是他的內心叫囂著：「藍色，藍色，又是藍色！可不可以別再給我藍色！不要再給我洋裝！不要再給我裙子！為什麼我不能穿 **自己想穿** 的衣服？」  
  
  
  
「我叫你穿，你就穿，別讓我再說一遍。」Khan將Jim抵在牆上，用腳分開他的雙腿，一手探進未經潤滑的Omega後穴。  
  
  
  
Jim吃痛皺眉，而Khan在他身體裡攪了攪後，退了出來。  
  
  
  
「乖，聽話，我是你的Alpha，你肚子裡孩子的爸爸，我要你做什麼，你乖乖作就是了。」Khan搔了搔Jim柔軟的金髮：「來，你是我的什麼？我要你做什麼？說一遍。」  
  
  
  
Jim咬了咬唇，勉強說道：「我……我是你的……Omega……你要我穿上這件藍色的衣服。」  
  
  
  
「這件衣服好看嗎？」  
  
  
  
「……很好看。」  
  
  
  
「現在換給我看。」  
  
  
  
Jim默然，他不得不在Khan眼前脫光衣服，將那件藍色洋裝換上去。Khan滿意地打量著他，將他拉到全身鏡前，在他耳邊吹氣低語：「乖，來，再說一次，你是我的什麼？」  
  
  
  
「我……我是你的Omega……」  
  
  
  
「乖，再說一次……」  
  
  
  
「我是你的Omega……」  
  
  
  
「再說一次……」  
  
  
  
再說一次——  
  
  
  
**——再說一次他就要發瘋！** **  
**  
  
  
Jim清楚知道，Khan只是想要羞辱他，他只是想要自己明白自己的身分——一個被他標記的Omega，一個懷有他孩子的，他所有的Omega……  
  
  
  
他不再是星聯艦隊的上校，不再是一艘星艦的艦長，他只是一個被標記的，懷有身孕的，柔柔弱弱的Omega罷了。甚至，連他的子宮都不是他自己的，他的子宮，他的身體，完全就是標記了他的Alpha的……  
  
  
  
這藍色，這噁心的藍色，他討厭藍色，討厭自己眼睛的顏色。他不再喜歡照鏡子，因為那樣只會看到連自己都厭惡的自己……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有墮胎情節，請確定你能接受再看。

 

自從Jim被Khan抓走，企業號因損壞嚴重，短時間無法出勤，因而企業號成員各自分飛：Spock退居幕後，回到學院，除了研究的工作，他還擔任教授教書；McCoy在出庭承認他替Kirk隱瞞真實性別以後，接受安排，在學院中為研究貢獻，研究超級血清；Uhura申請到艦隊的偵查部工作，希望在這裡能夠尋找Khan的蹤跡；Sulu與Chekov則分別到其他星艦上，而Scotty也回到學院教授輪機學……靈魂人物已經四散，傷痕累累的企業號在三年後才開始重新整修……

 

直到企業號完好無缺地再次出現在眾人面前，大家才真的有了一個目標的感覺。畢竟這才是真正的家，是他們的開始。

 

大家紛紛調了回來，在前任艦長生死不明的情況下，Spock被任命為企業號的艦長，其他幾乎如舊，只有大副之位空旋。若說船員已經恢復了平常心是不可能的，船身雖然恢復，人心卻不可能那麼快恢復。企業號的艦長畢竟不是James T. Kirk了。

 

傷痛是不可能被完全撫平的。

 

當Jim被Khan帶走，Uhura向Spock提出分手。她覺得無須多言，他們彼此都很清楚自己的心。

 

「Nyota，我很抱歉。」

 

「不要道歉， Spock，我們都很痛苦，我們都受傷了……讓我們向前行吧！即使這很困難。」

 

「謝謝你，Nyota。」

 

「我們還是朋友。」

 

然而 再次相見卻是在艦橋上。五年的時光不短不長，但終於，大家還是重新聚在一起了。Spock坐上艦長椅，想起出發前應該要與船員們說些話——這是Jim的習慣——可他不像Jim一樣那麼擅長即興發揮，他沒有Jim那樣會說話。

 

「這是艦長Spock廣播。」他頓了一下：「我們接到無畏號的求救訊息，現在要前往Ceti Alpha星系支援，由於情況不明，很可能面臨危險，然而『你們都是最好的，相信你們自己』，結束。」

 

Uhura轉身看向Spock。她知道，應該說全體成員都知道，最後那句話是引用了Kirk的話。是啊，Kirk是一個天生的領導者，擅長安慰人心，而Spock不是，所以剛剛那番話對他來說是多麼地困難。

 

但這是他必須克服的，因為他現在是艦長了。這也是所有成員需要克服的，因為Kirk很可能再也不會回來了。

 

她轉回工作臺，把自己的精神投入在到工作上。

*** 

Khan節節敗退，在復仇號墜毀之前，他將他的Omega與孩子都送進穿梭挺逃生。

 

「我會找到你們的。」他勾起Jim的下巴，親吻了他，而Jim沒有反抗令他滿意：「我會找到你們的，親愛的。」Khan撫摸Jim五個多月大的肚子，又摸了摸他的頭髮，看著他的臉，再次提醒他穿梭挺已經設定好路線，不要隨意更動路線，嘗試逃走，否則會有很精彩的事發生在他的身上。

 

Jim感到背脊發涼，點了頭。

 

「乖，我們會再相見。」

 

艙門關上。

 

Jim知道他們被彈射出去。

 

這麼久之後，他終於離開了。離開復仇號，離開Khan。離他遠遠的，離開他的控制。 

 

這麼久之後，他再次碰到了這些操縱儀器。這五年來他完全無法接觸到這些，這些令他懷念的儀表…… 

 

Jim感到欣慰，並有一點點欣喜。

 

**就逃離一切吧！逃得遠遠地……**

 

然而，他開心得並不久，因為他的穿梭挺被擊中，陷入危險之中。如果他的穿梭挺沒有護盾，他們早已在宇宙中灰飛煙滅……Jim不由得流下冷汗。

 

他得逃走，他不能在這個戰場裡，他不能到那個目的地，他不能再聽Khan的命令，他要逃！

 

最終，穿梭挺被企業號牽引，被拉了進去。當門打開，他只能眼睜睜看著孩子被相位槍打中。他只記得自己大叫，下一秒也陷入了昏迷。

 

***

 

Jim知道現在正值深夜，醫療灣裡的傷患本就不多，傷得輕的都已經回到崗位上了，醫療灣沒有幾個安全小組的人守著，McCoy估計在辦公室裡睡了，現在行動正合適。

 

他偷偷溜下床，滿懷感謝McCoy並沒有把他綁在病床上的心，走到門口，有著多年的妙手經驗，Jim輕鬆將門口的安全密碼改寫。然後他來到醫療複製機那裡——祈禱他的密碼沒有被註銷——試著輸入代號，把他想要的藥給合成出來。

 

「授權拒絕。」

 

在心中罵了該死，他的密碼果然已經被註銷。現在只好使用另外一組，這組是Chapel護士的，今天她使用時被他看到了。Jim並不想這麼做，他知道會讓Chapel惹上麻煩，但現在他顧不了這麼多了，沒有時間了……

 

成功複製出了他所需要的藥劑，Jim看著杯中的藍色液體，心情複雜。真的要這麼做嗎？他問過自己好多回，每一次的答案都是肯定的。是，他一定得這麼做，他不得不這麼做，他不希望再承受更多。

 

可都到了這個時候了，那藥劑——泛著藍色的水光——還是他討厭的顏色。Jim冷笑，他在乎這些做什麼？自己身上穿著的，又何嘗不是藍色的病服呢？

 

做，還是不做？

 

被心事煩擾的他低頭看了自己的肚子一眼，眼神變得堅定。

 

**生存，還是毀滅？**

 

他心中已有定論。

 

喝下去，一了百了。

 

當玻璃杯子落地破碎，Jim忍著劇烈的腹痛爬回病床。他很想哭喊，因為肚子真的太痛了，可是他忍，他逼自己忍。因為他不要有人發現，不要有人來阻止他，破壞他的計畫，這也是他改寫安全密碼的原因。

 

等到McCoy發現了，就算他再怎麼厲害，也絕對是束手無策的。

 

***

 

當他再次甦醒，看到McCoy凶狠的愁容。

 

還有一旁的Spock。

 

「Jim，你感覺怎麼樣？」

 

他摸了摸自己的肚子，平坦，好像裡面從來沒有東西一樣，心情複雜，卻感到欣慰。他感到輕鬆，卻沒有喜悅。

 

「如釋重負。」簡短而扼要。

 

「你為什麼不跟我商量？為什麼要擅自做這種事？為什麼不等我們回到地球，那裡有更好的資源……」McCoy眼中有淚光：「你甚至複寫門的密碼，你知道如果沒有及時發現，你已經死了嗎？」回想起稍早發生的事，他只是想查看一下Jim，卻發現密碼被改寫了，只好通知Spock下來，要他用艦長密碼來開門。然後他們看到碎裂的玻璃杯，還有倒在地上不醒人事的Jim，以及他身下的那一攤血。

 

「你為什麼要擅自作主張？為什麼不先問我？我是醫生啊！你以後都不能生了你知不知道？」

 

Jim嘆了一口氣。

 

不能生了？意思是他已經失去了生育的能力？

 

他真不知道該開心還是該難過，但他知道自己是有一些些開心的。因為這代表著他可以掌控自己的身體，他可以永遠擺脫Omega的悲慘命運。他並不想生孩子，可是他被迫要生；他並不想生仇人的孩子，可是他沒有辦法不生。

 

生而不養，是他的大忌；可是生育仇敵的孩子？養育仇敵的孩子？

 

很抱歉，做不到。

 

他已經有了四個孩子，不能再多了。

 

**生存，還是毀滅？**

 

他選擇生存，所以必須 **先** 經歷毀滅。

若有上帝，就讓祂咒詛自己下地獄去吧！

 

「我懂聯邦，你們也懂。」Jim失笑道：「等我安分守己回到地球上去，我就過了能夠合法墮胎的時間了；等我乖乖按照規定申請，等他們審核下來，我就過了合法的時間了，我不會讓那件事發生。而我不會讓聯邦官員中的笨蛋害得我墮不了胎，我不會讓他們強迫我吃東西，就為了我腹中的孩子……我不會讓他們同意我是那個混蛋的 **合法** 配偶這種狗屎東西，我不會讓他們在 **法律上** 承認那個渾球 **強姦** 我是 **合法的** ，只因為我是 **他的** Omega——天殺的，我就是不要這兩個孩子！我怎麼能要！」他越來越激動：「他害死了那麼多人，他殺了Chris……」

 

「Jim！」McCoy抖著手試圖握住Jim的手，卻被後者激烈推開，儀表上的各種數據瞬間飆高，好像他是什麼可怕的怪物一樣，但McCoy決定先忽略自身感受，先穩住Jim再說：「好，好我不碰你……Jim，什麼見鬼的聯邦法律我不管，我只知道我更懂你。我不怪你，你懂我不怪你，我只是怕你死，我怕你死……」他說。

 

Jim看著McCoy。

 

這兩名昔日好友，如今對他而言已經有了距離。五年能夠改變的事情很多，包括對人的感覺。Jim知道自己對McCoy做了過分的事，他讓McCoy擔心了，可是他無法不這麼做。為了擺脫枷鎖，他必須這麼做。

 

否則，那些迂腐的人們是看不見他的痛苦的，而他從來不是那種衛道人士，滿嘴仁義道德，卻把他人的痛苦當作天經地義。出一張嘴最是容易，因為他們從來沒有受過苦，他們從來都是這個社會的既得利益者。

 

跟他們溝通只是浪費時間。

 

Jim看向了Spock。

 

「Jim，為了你的安全，有鑑於這起事件的發生，我已經安排醫護人員隨時照看你，以防你再次做出傷害自己的行為。」

 

「我需要休息。」Jim冷淡地說。


	3. Chapter 3

因為收到臨時任務的通知，企業號改變了航行方向，要先到約克鎮上領取補給，再到泰諾瓦星去，幫忙控制疫情。上級提出在約克鎮上將Jim與四個孩子交由另外一艘星艦護送回地球的提案，但被Spock跟McCoy拒絕，原因是讓Jim待在熟悉環境對他的身心比較好。他們提出了三次，但終究拗不過醫師專業的建議，便不再要求。然而這樣的頻繁令Spock起了疑竇，McCoy感到不安。

 

回地球的時間延長了，但似乎拖越久越好。他們密談過後，認為在地球，可能有什麼在等著Jim跟孩子，所以他們盡量延長回地球的時間。

 

上次墮胎造成的損傷已經附原得差不多，一直讓Jim在醫療灣裡待著是不好的，所以他們便讓Jim在艦上隨意走動。McCoy很擔心Jim的心理狀況，也很擔心Jim的孩子，因為Jim到現在都沒有見過孩子，當他們一提起孩子，Jim就情緒不穩。

 

不難理解，因為那四個孩子是Jim遭受性侵後所生的孩子。

 

孩子目前有保母照顧，並且與Jim活動的時間錯開，不會彼此遇上。McCoy跟Spock討論了Jim的狀況，討論了送養孩子的可能性。無論哪一種，都須要經過Jim的同意，但他目前的狀況並不適合談論這些。況且，這些孩子具有超及人類的血統，若是落入壞人之手，不是變做武器，就是被當實驗體……

 

想到這裡，就突然能夠理解上級這麼迫切想要這些孩子跟Jim的原因了。

 

當年還有三四十名超級人類沒有被Khan帶走，他們現在都仍處於睡眠狀態。這次與Khan的交戰過程，超級人類死了大半，報告顯示，仍存活的可能不到五名，其中包括Khan，而他們不知去向。

 

聯邦反戰，可仍然在戰爭中殺了將近四十個人。

 

他們急於帶走孩子，或許還有戰略用意，但無論如何，這都違反了人權，違背了聯邦的核心價值。更別說，他們對於Jim墮胎與想去除標記的事情的態度。 Jim未經醫囑自行墮胎的事情他不得不上報，上面希望Jim回到地球以後再去除標記。官方說法是，必須先評估Jim的身體狀況。 McCoy感嘆自己原來還是太過樂觀，聯邦官員對於Omega的控制還是很強的。

 

「為什麼我不能去除標記？」Jim雙手握拳，憤怒非常：「要我提出非自願標記的證明？如何證明？我如何證明？復仇號早就被你們炸得灰飛煙滅了！」

 

McCoy注意到了他不停顫抖的雙手，知道他現在的情緒非常激動。儀錶板上顯示Jim的心跳與呼吸加速，這不是一個好現象。得趕緊做些什麼才行。

 

「都是狗屎！」Jim叫道，抱著自己的身體不斷顫抖。

 

「我知道這是狗屎。」醫生說，臉色緩和，語氣平和：「Jim，我知道這些都是狗屎，我也了解你的心情，只是現在，我要你幫我一個忙。」他想要把Jim扶到一旁坐下，可還沒接觸到Jim，就被強烈地打了回來。

 

「別碰我！」

 

McCoy看見他眼中的驚惶，知道這是什麼狀況，知道他應該如何處理，可是他卻沒有自信。

 

「我沒有惡意，Jim，我只是想把你扶到一旁坐著。」

 

Jim並沒有馬上回應，他只是看著McCoy，好像正在調整自己的情緒，一會兒以後才開口說話：「我自己能到旁邊坐好，你別……別碰我。」說完便走到沙發那裡去。

 

McCoy想坐在他旁邊，可Jim卻又像驚弓之鳥一般迅速站起身。似乎是察覺到自己誇張的行為，Jim馬上又坐了下來，只是告知他，請他另外拿一張椅子坐。McCoy問了一些事，Jim都沒有正面回答。然而他眼中的閃爍更讓McCoy確定了一些事情。

 

「Jim，我希望你能開口告訴我。」他說：「我知道你的心受了傷，請你告訴我發生了什麼事……你不用急，可以慢慢說，想說什麼就說什麼，想到什麼就說什麼。」McCoy補充：「這只是朋友的談心，別當我是醫生。」

 

「你是醫生。」他的聲音微不可聞，可McCoy還是聽見了。但他假裝沒聽見。

 

「你回來之後，我們都還沒好好談過。我們需要談談，你需要什麼，需要我幫你做什麼。」

 

Jim的眼睛一直盯著地板，McCoy想起這些日子他的眼神大多時候是飄忽的，不願意正眼對人。加上這些特殊的舉動，他心中有了一個想法，那是他最不希望的，可是有很高的機率已經發生了。

 

他的好友一定在一個很高壓的環境下生活了五年之久。天啊，他真的沒看過這樣的Jim，充滿戒備而且擔驚受怕——雖然他隱藏得很好。

 

「Jim，你不用急著說，」醫生抿了抿唇：「我們可以慢慢來，或者……我們今天一起用晚餐？就像我們以前在學院時那樣？」

 

Jim抬頭看著他，眼神逐漸緩和。然而McCoy知道Jim並沒有洩下心防，他知道Jim還沒有真的放下，即便他是Jim最好的朋友。

 

「Jim，我要你知道，這裡沒有危險，沒有人會因為你跟誰吃飯而傷害誰。」McCoy溫柔地說：「若你覺得不妥，也許我們……也許我們可以去餐廳，跟船員們一同吃飯？」

 

「不，就你跟我。」

 

「也許我們還能找Spock？」

 

「不！你跟我就好，不要別人！」

 

McCoy緩和氣氛：「好好好，不要有Spock，就你跟我。1900時，我會帶你最喜歡的McCoy特製T Bone牛排，聽起來真香，對吧？」

 

Jim並沒有馬上回答，而是過了大概一分鐘以後，才語氣平緩地說：「聽起來真的不錯。」

 

「那就這麼說定了。」醫生站起身，又說：「這其間你可以到外頭去走走，我們不禁你足，但是Christine要跟著你。」McCoy讓Spock撤走安全小組，因為當年就是這些人害Jim被Khan帶走。Christine是醫護人員，Jim對她的戒心不會太重。

 

Jim沒有說話。

 

***

McCoy將自己南方獨特口味的丁骨牛排食譜輸入進複製機。

Jim以前最喜歡吃這個了，每個週末都要掛在他身上央求他作這道料理……他被帶走以後，McCoy再也沒做這道菜了。現在，他很欣慰，總算又能為他的好朋友，他的 **弟弟** 做上這道菜。   
  
雖然複製機出來的跟真的食物還是不一樣，但心意比什麼都更重要。他希望Jim能夠回想起更多快樂的時光。   
  
Jim跟Christine離開醫療灣去走走的時候，Spock來跟他討論過Jim的問題，並且罕見地想參加他跟Jim的晚餐，但McCoy拒絕了，說是應該循序漸進，先讓Jim慢慢適應。不過，McCoy不是笨蛋，他察覺了Spock的心態。   
  
「你當初跟Uhura分手，果然是因為Jim。」   
  
「何以見得？」   
  
「不要想隱瞞我，你的想法幾乎寫在了臉上。」他當然只是個比喻：「但你現在應該給他時間，先以朋友的方式陪他，才不會有反效果。」   
  
Spock這些年來一直與McCoy保持著聯絡，在Jim被綁走以後，他們的關係比以前更加緊密，或者可以說是另一種友情的形式。雖然他們還是不了解對方的一些地方，McCoy常說不懂瓦肯人的腦，Spock還是覺得醫生太過情緒化。   
  
「我認為Jim是我的T’hy’la。」因為這層特殊的情誼，Spock才會把如此私人的事告訴McCoy。   
  
「那是什麼瓦肯巫毒？」   
  
「意思是『朋友、兄弟、愛人』，但如若更確切地翻譯成人類的語言，就是命定對象。」   
  
「你的瓦肯腦袋是如何推論出這個結果的？」McCoy放下手邊的試管，雙手環胸看著瓦肯人。這太有意思了，瓦肯人不是號稱理性嗎？這種感情事他又是怎麼推裡出來的？McCoy非常想知道。   
  
「我曾經在艦橋上……觸碰過Jim，那時我跟他似乎產生了一種微弱的連接，但因為太微弱，也不是正式連結，所以很快就消失了。」Spock沒有說得很清楚，但McCoy知道那次的觸碰是他掐著Jim，想要掐死他。   
  
Spock繼續說道：「從前天天都見面，所以感覺並不強烈；當Jim被Khan帶走以後，我發現了這個問題。我對Jim的思念遠遠吃過一切。於是我求教於瓦肯Healer，他們告訴我這是因為Jim是我的T’hy’la，因為我找到了他，然而他卻被帶走，我們分隔得非常遙遠，所以我會有痛苦的感覺。」   
  
McCoy的表情非常吃驚：「你以前從未說過。」   
  
「因為那時改變不了什麼。」他淡淡地說。   
  
McCoy拍了拍Spock的肩：「若是別人我可不會相信。但這次我相信你說的巫毒鬼話。」他將雙手放到身後，認真地看著瓦肯人咖啡色的雙眼：「Jim對你是有感覺的，所以你這套命中註定的鬼話，我信了。」回想起Jim以前是那麼討厭瓦肯地精，後來卻慢慢對大地精產生好感，甚至不顧一切要去救他，這些都是Jim轉變的證明。   
  
Jim若是討厭一個人，絕不輕易改變；可對Spock卻不一樣。他知道Jim對Spock是有感情的，只是沒有明說，何況當時還有Uhura呢？   
  
「Jim對我也有感覺？」Spock似乎不能理解。   
  
「果然是瓦肯腦，邏輯邏輯，什麼時候能讓你變更聰明！」McCoy吐槽道：「最明顯的，是他被抓走前，把你送下去看管魚雷。」   
  
「因為我是科學官。」   
  
「你真笨。Jim知道將有叛變，他是艦長，對船員的心態再清楚不過。」醫生嘆了口氣，Jim當時的想法，他再清楚不過，今天終於有機會跟這隻地精說了：「若當時你在艦橋，你絕對會出手保護他，若這樣的事發生了，企業號就絕對不會是今天這樣。   
  
Jim知道對Omega不友善的人很多，他們很多都在安全小組。即便不是，也會加入他們。當時Khan將他的身分公諸於世，Jim就已經想好退路。企業號的指揮權在他身上，接下來是你，再來是Scotty……若你出手相救，他們絕對不會讓你得到指揮權，而那時的企業號需要Scotty，他無法離開輪機室上來指揮。所以最好的做法，是把你派到下面去看魚雷，保護了你，保護了你的指揮權，也保護了企業號。」   
  
McCoy嘆了一口氣。   
  
這些話他早就想跟別人說了，今天終於有了機會，還是說給最該知道的那一位廳。   
  
而Spock很是震驚，但他當然沒有表現出來。   
  
他沒有想過是這樣，沒有想過當時Jim是為了保護自己與企業號。Jim，他真是一名優秀的領導者，早就想到了後路。可是，他卻沒能保護他，還讓他被送去當人質，變成現在這個樣子……而聯邦似乎有意利用Jim，利用他的孩子。   
  
他不能讓這樣的事發生。   
  
「好了，Spock，我跟Jim的晚餐時間快到了，你先回去吧！總之，給他一些時間，也許你們還有機會。」   
  
Spock沒有說什麼，只是轉身離開McCoy的艙房。   
  
***   
  
1920時   
  
McCoy已經在艙房等了二十分鐘，Jim還是沒有來。十分鐘前他就想要問Christine了，可是他擔心這樣太緊迫，會讓Jim感到不適，因此沒有聯絡護士。可已經二十分鐘了，他有種不好的感覺。   
  
拿起通訊器：「Christine，這裡是McCoy醫生。」   
  
沒有回音。   
  
當機立斷，McCoy立刻通知Spock還有醫療灣的人，趕快把Jim找出來。   
  
他們最後在Jim的病房找到了他，還有Christine。   
  
另一名護士將倒臥在門口的Christine拉道一旁的床上躺好，並且掃描；McCoy跟另一位醫師將渾身是血的Jim抬上生物床。   
  
脖子後的那片傷口……Jim竟然試圖挖掉自己的腺體……不，他這是自殺！   
  
醫療三錄儀不斷掃描，修復機不斷修復著傷口……Jim的失血量說明這發生在半小時以前，該死，他察覺不對就應該立即行動的……   
  
Jim雖然沒有傷及要害，但還是流了好多血……腺體被他成功挖了出來，這混蛋是有多麼執著！該死的混蛋！   
  
Christine在一旁慢慢轉醒。   
  
「醫生！」她起身叫道：「艦長怎麼樣了？」她依然習慣叫Jim艦長。   
  
「還沒脫離險境，我正要給他輸血……Christine，發生了什麼事？他為什麼突然……」   
  
於是Christine將下午發生的事告訴了McCoy。因為Jim聽到了一些閒言閒語，說他被標記，說他絕對提不出證據證明自己是被強迫的，還說他以前就很亂，就算提出了大概也不會有人相信，看他的騷樣，哪個Alpha不會心動，想操操看……當時他的神情很不對，她便將人帶回醫療灣，誰知道……   
  
「不用多說了……這些等一下製做記錄的時候再說……Christine你先去休息，我先動手術。」McCoy心裡已經有數。   
  
Christine皺著眉頭，還沒離開。   
  
McCoy告訴她，Jim一定會沒事，要她相信自己。   
  
她這才願意離去。


End file.
